


Daddy Gets What Daddy Wants

by KimFinLan



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Blue Eyes, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy, Smut, big dick, fat pussy, gagging, role play, slightly chubby girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimFinLan/pseuds/KimFinLan
Summary: How great is it when you get home, and your cock hungry little whore is waiting for you? On her knees, mouth open and waiting to be filled.





	Daddy Gets What Daddy Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, Smut smut smut and more smut. Nothing but smut.  
> It's a one shot of a D/s scene.  
> Don't like rough sex or a little pain? Don't read it.  
> No Beta, I'd be mortified if anyone proof read this.  
> Also, not really HP, but it made me pick a fandom ... anywhere else I can upload this without a fandom?  
> Enjoy.

She was on her knees before him, hands not bound, but behind her back, just as he liked her. Long blonde hair did not cascade down her back as it normally would have. No, now it was tied up tight and high in a bun, stray strands flying loose around her face from where his fingers had taken hold of her head. Her lips were parted, mouth open and waiting. Her eyes, a gentle blue hue with yellow flecks, looked up at him. Her face was flush, cheeks pink, as she regained her breath, her Master was giving her a moment's reprieve while he stared down at her. 

"Have you been a good girl today?" His rich, baritone voice rumbled from his chest. It was the first thing he said since he walked into the room, as she had already been in position when he entered. Chest bare, only a black lacy thong covering her hips, on her knees with her mouth open for her Master. 

"Yes Daddy" came her breathless reply. 

He stepped forward once more, the tip of his dick brushing her lips, Bella shuttered with anticipation, mouth opening wider for him. 

"You listened to me all day?" His eyes cold as he looked down at her, a calloused hand stroking her cheek. 

"Yes Daddy." Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she held them open for him once more. 

The good girl he muttered had her melting, her panties dampened further. 

His hips moved forward, his cock pushing into her mouth and Bella sucked him in greedily. She kept eye contact with him as he hit her throat, her lips sealed around him, her eyes watering as he held her head there… no breathing for Bella. 

She had been a good girl, practicing holding her breath so she could take him for longer, but he liked to push her limits. It was her gagging that had him pulling back slightly, just long enough for her to take in a breath before he slammed into her once more. She moaned around him, tongue caressing his shaft as he slid smoothly in and out of her mouth. 

"Touch me Bella." Her hands quickly left their aching position behind her back to stroke him. One dainty hand with pretty pink nails gripped his dick at the base while the other cupped his hefty sack, rolling and massaging it. 

He growled lowly at her obedience, she was such a good girl.. a good, gagging little girl as she swallowed him whole. His fingers gripped her bun tightly, pulling her face forward and back, while his hips followed the same pattern. She would breath through her nose when she could, never breaking that tight seal around him. 

Bella could feel his scrotum tighten as James neared release, but he pulled back, his cock slipping out of her mouth with a wet pop. A whimper of wanting left her and James smirked down at her. 

"Not yet little girl." He said. 

James leaned down to grab her upper arms, hoisting her up and onto her feet. 

"Get over there." His head nodding in the direction of the bed. Bella did as she was bade, breasts bouncing as she walked towards the bed. She stopped only long enough to look back over her shoulder at him. "Like this Daddy?" Her voice was sweet, his was rough "Just like that." He pressed a hand between her shoulder blades to bend her over further. 

His palm smoothed over her plump bottom, round and round each cheek before he pulled back and swung forward with a stinging slap. Bella flinched at the contact, a red hand print blooming on her bum. He slid his hand over the offending cheek before pulling back and hitting her again. She couldn't help the soft moan that left her, couldn't stop her legs widening and bottom swaying as she silently pleaded for more. Three smacks in quick succession had her crying out "Thank you Daddy", her back arching, lifting her bottom higher. He chuckled deeply at her reaction; such a good little whore. 

His hand smoothed down her butt to the backs of her thick thighs, his nails scratching the sensitive flesh. He brought his fingers up to the apex of her legs. He could feel how wet she was through her panties, it had him growing even harder. 

He dropped to his knees behind her, face level with her bright red bottom, her scratched up thighs and her soaked pussy. He leaned into her, face just a breath away from. 

She could feel him behind her, could feel his breath on her most intimate area and whined at him for more. "Please, Daddy" she begged, though she didn't dare move "please touch me."

She couldn't see his grin, didn't see his silent chuckle, but she could feel his breath against her, spreading goosebumps on those thick thighs. Her pussy lips were fat, he spread her legs wider so he could suck one into his mouth, biting through the lace of her thong. She kept still .. she knew if she moved, she’d pay for it. His fingers trailed up her inner thighs, grabbed hold of that thin material and pulled it aside. Her pink lips were glistening for him, she was always wet for him.

He licked her deftly from cleft to click, his tongue swirling around the aroused bud pulling a low keen cry from her as he did. She was so aroused, she’d burst any moment now, but it wasn’t time. He pulled away from her clit, lower to her opening and gave a flat broad lick there, teasing her in a way that left her wanting. 

The hand that pulled the thong came up to her entrance, one finger slowly slipping into her, baiting her. He wanted her to disobey, to move, to rock back into him, but she knew better. Bella bit down on her hand to keep from calling out; from squirming. It wasn’t time. Not until his cock was in her, was she to call out, to beg for his come. She was being a good girl. 

One finger swiftly turned into two, that slow stroke became a hard, curved thrust and he grazed her sensitive spot every time he pulled his hand back. The low moans and soft cries leaving her was heaven to his ears. He stood, fingers still working their magic, and used this new angle to get better leverage. Pumping harder, coaxing her to squirt into his hand. She was close, so close, God she could feel the orgasm building. “Can I please come Daddy?!” Her voice was high pitched as he kept on thrusting … just a bit more, she was nearly there. 

She received no answer - just an absence of his fingers, to be replaced by the thick head of his cock. Wet as she was, he slid into that pussy with ease, his hands reaching up. One hand in her hair, the other on her shoulder as he pulled her back up. “Come Bella.” He commanded. The sound of his voice, the feeling of his cock, it was all too much. 

Bella came undone in a matter of two painfully deep thrusts. She pushed back against him, grinding her ass into him, feeling his long shaft fill her tight hole and screamed out his name. He held her tight, hips pressed against her ass, his cock as deep as it could go and shook through the orgasm, it’s peak and finally it ebbing away. 

He released her hair, let go of her shoulder and took hold of her hips. He set a brutal pace, balls slapping against her clit every time he surged forward. The pain was delicious, his cock kissing her inner depths with a hard pang every time he moved into her. He slid almost all the way out before pumping into her one more. 

“Yes” She panted against the sheets “God, yes, Daddy, it feels so good.” Her feet were planted firmly on the floor, she rocked back to meet him every time he came forward. Her ass bounced every time they met, his hand would reach back and smack her, harder and harder, until she near another orgasm. 

“Please Daddy.” She moaned loudly into the room, silent but for the sounds of their wanton sex. “I’m going to cum again, Please, harder.” She begged him, rocking back into his thrusts. 

“Come for daddy.” His voice was near her ear, he was leaning over her and she looked back at him, eyes half mast with lust fueled euphoria. “Come with me.” She moaned. “Fill me with your come, please.” He fucked harder. “I want to feel it, please, Daddy come for me.”

The seductive sound of her voice, the begging in her eyes and the tight feel of her fat pussy had him thrusting harder, faster. He pushed her forward, one hand bracing the back of her head as he pounded into her. She was shaking beneath him, her walls clenching on him, dragging his seed from him. He buried himself into her, balls deep in her tight sheath, teeth biting into her shoulder, grunting as he expelled himself. The sting of his teeth, the feeling of being so full of him, and finally, his warm essence filling her, had her screaming out once more. Her legs were jelly, it was his weight against her that held her to the bed as they both panted through their release. His fingers stroked her sides gently, his voice soft now as he whispered to her. “Such a good girl, Bella, You made Daddy very happy.”

She smiled into the bed sheets, his words of praise almost as good as his cock still buried within her. “Daddy gets what Daddy wants.” She purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Kudos. Loved it? Comment. Want another? Let me know.  
> I only write because you read it.  
> Have a great day y'all!


End file.
